


Colour

by Bellkat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Colors, Drabble, Klance Week, M/M, Red/Blue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellkat/pseuds/Bellkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one describe the colour Blue? Something that's always been there. You never really think about it, it's simply a fact, a constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I know full well that Americans spell it "Color" but im canadian so fite me.  
> Here's a little drabble I wrote for Klance week, although it is a bit late but whatever. This writing style is different from what I'm used to, hopefully it isn't that unbearable haha. I hope you enjoy this gay fanfic that i wrote in a church lmao

Klance week day 1 - red/blue

How does one describe the colour Blue? Something that's always been there. You never really think about it, it's simply a fact, a constant. If you were to ask Keith, he would have to stop and think. Keith’s never been one for words, he never really bothered with articulating his thoughts; to him, actions always speak louder than words. But, if he had to, he would have to say that blue is something complex.

It’s an empty room, isolation. The feeling in your chest when you fall asleep lonely. It’s when you’re in a crowd, surrounded by people, and you feel invisible. It’s the inability to get up in the morning. The numbness of your body when the world weighs you down. It’s being submerged in ice. It’s hollow. It’s the shadow of his touch. The colour of his tears. What fills you when he leaves. It’s all of that and more.

It’s also a cool breeze, fresh water at the beach, a summer evening spent in silence with no sound but the rain over your head. It’s the smell of his hair on a dreary day spent curled up in bed. It’s his smile lit up by the dim screen when you watch a movie together after a long day. It’s being soaked to the bone but smiling anyways because he’s smiling too. It’s his breath on a winter day. The world in the evening when it’s nothing but snow and ice and him. It’s getting lost in his eyes and still knowing that you’re home.

It’s nothing and it’s everything.

It’s Lance.

 

* * *

 

How does one describe the colour Red? Something that's always been there. You never really think about it, it's simply a fact, a constant. If you were to ask Lance, it would take a while for him to gather his thoughts. He’d stumble on his words as he struggled for an answer. For once, he’d find himself at a loss for words. But, if he had to, he would have to say that red is something big.

It’s the warmth of his touch. The comfort of his embrace. A hot summer day spent with his laugh. A room full of friends and family. It’s your heart when it wells up with pride. It’s knowing you have something to fight for. It’s your fuel, your strength. It’s his lips right before you kiss him. It’s his breath on yours when you’re close enough to count his eyelashes. It’s his eyes that light up when he’s excited. It’s his hand in yours. It’s a warm fire that fills your home on a cold winters day. It’s his presence that fills your life. It’s all of that and more.

It’s the colour of a battlefield, and the screams that fill it. It’s the rage that consumes you when the world becomes too much. It’s when you clench your fists to the point where they won’t stop shaking. The colour of the world when all you want to do is break something. It’s being consumed by flames. It’s full. It’s the heat in your cheeks when you’re embarrassed. The blood that stains the bandages. It’s a wound that won’t heal. It’s hot and aggressive.  It’s what you never see again once he’s gone.

It’s everything and it’s nothing.

It’s Keith.


End file.
